Purge
"Now the REAL party starts! The whole galaxy will dance for me!" '' -Purge Purge (パージ, ''Pāji')' '''is the leader of the dancing group the Rhythm Rogues and the main antagonist of Space Channel 5 Part 2. With his robots and his henchman Shadow, he plans on making the galaxy happy through dance. Character Info When Purge was 9 years of age, he was successful in the field of wave mechanics. Because of this, he had a powerful enough social and economical status to live on his own. Eventually however, he started to believe that everyone in the galaxy was stupid and unhappy and that he had to lead them to paradise. With that belief in his head, he decided that he had to make the galaxy dance for him.[http://web.archive.org/web/20020818092308/http://www.u-ga.com/diary/yoshinaga/200204.html ''UGA's Official Diaries] Purge's birthday is unknown and remains a mystery to this day. He is 18 years old and his blood type is A. When he made his first robot, he didn't give them emotions. This was because he didn't want them to run away [http://www.g-rev.com/Special/SpaceChannel5/SC52/Nakama/index.html g-rev.com Supechan intelligence]and grew up surrounded by them. [http://www.g-rev.com/Special/SpaceChannel5/SC52/Nakama/index.html g-rev.com Supechan intelligence] At certain points in the game, Purge is revealed to be able to use Dance Energy similar to Ulala, even getting his own "Groove Aura". His is blue, with electricity surrounding it. Personality Purge has an extremely playful, almost childlike, personality. It's rare for him to take anything seriously, and he considers everything to be a game, including life or death situations. He has unusually strong self-esteem, which is partially due to Hubris. Purge sometimes tends to exaggerate things. Story Opening Cutscene "You saw it...." Purge is first seen in the opening intro of Space Channel 5 Part 2. He is heard exclaiming to Jaguar that he saw the Ballistic Groove Gun before using hypnotism on him, thus cutting the players view to static. After the movie plays, it reveals that the movie was seen through Purge's point of view as it cuts to him watching the end of the video. This is also the only time in this game that we see him with his goggles off when he has his cloak on. Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! "They call me Purge! I'll make the galaxy dance for me!" Purge's shadow can be seen in the background monitors of the Kin Kon Kan battle. He faces off against Fuse in a singing battle as Ulala and her entourage take on the singing robots. Depending upon if the player saved the hostages or not, Purge's dialogue changes significantly. For example: "I'll never give up!" becomes "You don't stand a chance!" After beating Kin Kon Kan, Purge exclaims that the "party's just begun" as he leaves. Pre-Report 2 Intermission Cutscene "Your precious Space President, Peace... Has been captured by us, the Rhythm Rogues!" Purge takes over Moro Channel 5's broadcast from time to time in the game to give the player information. In this cutscene, he's taunting the fact that he kidnapped President Peace using a plant mutation ray to create Pon Piriri. Pre-Report 3 Intermission Cutscene "I'll exchange the President AND the hostages for 6.6 trillion Space Dollars! Meet me at Point Double X!" In this cutscene, Purge gives a message to Ulala and Pine. He tells them that he'll return all the people he's kidnapped for 6.6 trillion Space Dollars and to meet him at Point Double X. It's later revealed that this ransom scoop was only a trap to distract everyone long enough for Purge to put his true plan into action. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5!? "I need this Space Transmitter to complete my grand plan! Soon enough... none of you... will have a thing to worry about!" '' '' After saving Space Michael from Shadow, Ulala heads for the core of the station. Purge flies over and points out the fact that he has President Peace hostage. Ulala then engages in a double boss fight: One with the Purge Hovercraft and one with the Peace Carrier. After a while, Purge decides that he's taken quite a bit of damage and goes to plan B. He hides behind the Peace Carrier, using him as a human shield. The player must now play in reverse in a style similar to that of the Giant Evila. If the player fails, the shot will hit the President, and Purge will fire a bright pink Chu laser similar to that of Ulala's. After a while, Purge will connect his Hovercraft to the Peace Carrier and create Purge the King. Space Michael takes the lead as the main singer to counter Peace's forced attacks and Ulala meanwhile uses Chu and Hey to counter Purge's singing . As the battle goes on, the station starts to fall apart and more people come to your aid. Eventually, Purge is left weak as Fuse flys into the station. Using the collective power of everyone in the Core helping Ulala, Fuse fires a shot of energy at Purge the King. Purge screams in pain as he is seen struggling... then deflects the shot perfectly, revealing that he was pretending. Fuse takes the hit for Ulala as is sent flying to his "doom". Purge takes this moment to take the satellite and leave, taunting Ulala. His Robos are seen trying to stop Ulala as she tries to escape the station before it self-destructs. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge "Couldn't you buy me just a little more time? You can't change back yet!" During the first half of the trap set up for Ulala and her comrades in the Mystery Zone, Purge laughs every time they clear a room. Purge is seen again after Ulala and her friends make it past the Dark Rhythm Robots and duel The Shadows in a Battle of the Bands. Shadow is defeated, slightly changing back into Jaguar for a moment, before Purge appears and tells him that he can't change back. At that point, the genius reactivates the brainwashing signal, making Jaguar scream in pain. Purge then asks Ulala if she can spot the real one amongst the impostors, laughing manically. During the battle, when Shadow is trying to fight the control, Purge can be seen dancing in the background. After rescuing Jaguar, Purge grades you on how well you did in the report. One of three lines can be said depending on your rating: 49% and under: "I wonder how long you'll last..." 50 to 99%: "Not bad at all!" 100%: "We're going to have fun together..." Report 6: Purge's T.V. Special! "Welcome to my very own TV Show! This antenna you gave me is working just great!" Using the newly finished Ballistic Groove Gun, Purge fires a test run, forcing a whole arena of hostages to dance to his whim. Ulala and her group take on Purge's Bodyguard Robos through a singing battle. After beating the Robos, Ulala will run onto Purge's stage only to find that she and Purge have been separated by an invisible wall. Purge wants to take Ulala on alone as he reveals his own Super Form: Dancing Purge. He takes Ulala in a Solo Dance Battle with her Dance Energy slowly charging the Ballistic Groove Gun. Soon enough, Purge reveals his power source to be President Peace trapped in a dome that focuses on his energy. With Ulala, President Peace and the Audience's power free for him to use, Purge creates the Dance Dimension X and becomes Purge the Great. Ulala tries to dodge the attacks, but Purge eventually fires multiple attacks at the same time, presumably killing her. With Ulala dead, the Ballistic Groove Gun's charge is finally complete... Grand Finale ''"Dance yourselves to hell, see if I care!" Ulala is brought back to life thanks to the support of everyone helping the dancer, and she becomes Super Ulala. With everyone by her side, she takes on Purge the Great once more. This time, she saves President Peace and takes on Purge in a singing battle to Mexican Flyer. After beating Purge, the Dance Dimension is broken and Purge retreats into the Ballistic Groove Gun, now transformed into a satellite. Fuse reveals that he's alive and helps focus the power of the 86,429 fans into one funkified force! Ulala and everyone tells him that he was wrong to think how he did before firing one last super powered s hot. Bad Ending: Last 3 Chus Missed Missing the last 3 chus in the game has Fuse's antenna fail at the most critical moment as the game cuts to a black screen. It is presumed that Purge wins, but this is not confirmed. Another point of view that could be seen is that both Purge and Fuse's antenna's failed. Good Ending "See you next Week!" Purge is sent into deep space trapped in the Giant P seen earlier in Report 6. With the rogue defeated, the galaxy is finally at peace again. Purge is seen at the end of the Credits March, shown that he survived. He's strutting like Ulala as he walks to the other side of the screen. When Purge leaves the screen, he'll give one last command to confuse the player and keep them from getting a 200% rating. Ulala's 100 Stage Dance Battle Purge appears as the final challenge in the 100 stage dance battle for the first set of 100 when you wear the Morolian suit. This is the only time in the game that Cloaked Purge is seen using Dancing Purge's moves. Beating him unlocks Cloaked Purge for use in the Changing Room. Purge Jr "I won't forget this!" In the Extra Reports, Purge is known as Purge Junior. The only thing that changes is the line when he's sent off into Space. It is unknown if Purge Jr is really Purge's son or not. Ulala's Channel J Purge got his own game in Ulala's Channel J, released only in Japan for the Vodaphone called "Purge's Electric Shock Punishment Show", which takes place after the events of Part 2. The translated text is as follows: Channel 5's anti-hero Purge is now causing mayhem on your cell phone! Introducing "Purge's Electric Shock Punishment Show!" Collect the lightning bolts that fall on the screen. Use the number keys to electrifiy the floor and punish those disobedient Robos! Be careful not to make a mistake and zap yourself! A quick little brain electrifying action game! Trivia *When playing as Cloaked Purge, there is a glitch during the Battle of the Bands section that shows his reflection without his goggles. *In Report 4, Purge is visually seen losing balance on his hovercraft each time you shoot him. ** He is able to stay on his hovercraft due to magnetic boots. [http://www.g-rev.com/Special/SpaceChannel5/SC52/Nakama/index.html g-rev.com Supechan intelligence] *Purge is the only male Main Character in the series to wear a sleeveless shirt. *It's been noticed that Purge bears a funny resemblance to Syndrome from The Incredibles. ''This is odd, seeing as Purge appeared a few years before the movie was released. *Despite what many people believe, Purge only calls Ulala "sweets" once. After that, he'll address her by her name. *Purge's name comes from the word purge. There is another usage of the word, in which to purge stands to purify. This makes his name meaningful, as his mission was to purify the masses in a way. * The second round with the Purge Hovercraft has Purge yell out his commands much more furiously. In the Japanese version, Purge yells out "Shoot" instead of "Chu" here. This makes Purge the only other character other than Ulala to have the sound of their commands change with the situation. (Ulala would sound more worried when taking on Purge the Great, and more confident when as Super Ulala.) * Purge doesn't comprehend love, but he does understand sexual attraction, as shown in UGA's official documents about him where it mentions him feeling "a tiny bit aroused" when he addresses Shadow by his name for the first time. * Purge is possibly bisexual, as he sometimes flirts with Ulala and, as mentioned above, is slightly attracted to Shadow. Gallery 'Artworks and Scans''' Purgemanualart2.jpg|Purge Hovercraft as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) Purgemanualposes2.jpg|Purge the King as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) Purge_The_Great.jpg|Purge the Great as seen in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book. (Japan Only) purge_img.gif|Purge's Official Art for Ulala's Channel J. (Japan Only) Gallery continued > References External Links Space Channel 5 at G-rev.com (Officially UGA certified) UGA's Official Diaries (found through the Internet Archive Wayback Machine) Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Rhythm Rogues Category:Orphans Category:Part Two Characters Category:Males